Clawed Moon
by ChestnutMei
Summary: The four clans are being watched by a threat, and only two chosen cats can prevent the eclipse of the clans. Meet Dusty, he's an average fluffy kittypet that dreams of a more interesting life. What he never realized was that interesting entailed saving ancient wild cats from a danger that could swallow the sun whole. Be careful what you wish for!
1. Chapter 1

Dusty sighed. It was before dawn and he just couldn't sleep. He had just had one of those queer dreams in which the wild cats were begging him to help them. Dusty couldn't shake off the feeling that this impossible dream might actually be a reality one at the snoring form of his friend Sparky he thought that maybe he could just have a little peek in the forest. Padding carefully past the dog he lept through the window and into the garden. Careful to make no noise he gave a huge leap and cleared the fence. Looking at the dark forest he bravely took a gulp of air and stepped in. No sooner did he take a single step a flash of white flashed above his head.

"S-snowy?" Dusty gasped unbelieving. He did not know that this beautiful Persian could be sooo fast.

"Yes," Snowy purred with amusement at the bashful cat. "What did you think I am?"

"B-but y-y-you're so f-fast," Dusty said absolutely dumbfounded.

"Well," Snowy retorted, "Did you think I was just a lump of fur and bone?"

Purring she twined against his tense muscles and strode off into the woods. Hurrying to keep up he padded along completely puzzled. They soon entered the gloomy woods just as the sun peeked out giving the sky the color of roses. The forest was hostile and every step the pair took seemed to crackle and ruin the silence. Suddenly a flash of shadow came by and Dusty found himself underneath a rather skinny gray cat. Gulping he turned slightly and saw that Snowy was in the same fix. Hissing his displeasure Dusty thrashed wildly. How dare they even touch Snowy. Shocked the skinny cat snarled in reply and sliced through Dusty's collar. Dusty ducked to the left and faked a tackle. The other cat did not take the bait. Crouching she intercepted Dusty's real ram to the right. Little did this cat know Dusty was already at his feet and the cat took the blow. Panting both cats glared at each other.

"It never hurts to have manners," Snowy remarked. "Considering that you just met, I would suggest that you put aside all this hostility and introduce yourselves."

Grunting she slid from under the cat that was pinning her. Moving like lightning she weaved and ducked until the cat stopped trying to get her back.

"Hi my name is Dusty and I am from Catnip Lane," Dusty sighed. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"I am Snowy, a neighbor of Dusty," Snowy stated with faultless good manners.

"I am Runnningleaf of Thunderclan," the skinny cat hissed. "Why are you on our territory?"

"I am Pebblepaw, apprentice of Runningleaf," the other cat remarked proudly. "I bet you kittypets know nothing about what we are saying."

Now Dusty saw that the cat that attacked him earlier was a slender gray pelted cat with blazing green eyes , while the other cat was a rather pretty male blue Persian.

"We are here to explore beyond our dreary fence" replied Snowy.

Runningleaf regarded the young cats with interest. She had never seen such brave kittypets that fought well. She supposed that since the clan needed new apprentices, she might as well try to bring these in.

"Come with me" Runningleaf meowed calmly, tail twitching.

"What?" Pebblepaw gasped. "Bring in the kittypets?"

Dusty sighed. He had to go now that he was invited. Something told him that he was never to go back to the comfort of his house. No matter what he had to do. It was as if his ancestors pushed at him, trying to make him go on. Snowy followed as if in a trance as well. She wanted to break free and run back home but her paws refused to obey her. Soon they made their way into the Thunderclan gorge. The party was soon greeted by a gray striped tabby with amber eyes. Regarding the pair quietly he turned to Runningleaf.

"Why have you brought two kittypets to the camp?" Bramblestar spoke, his voice a slight growl.

"They are useful to us since their are nearly no warriors left." Runningleaf placidly mewed.

Dusty made his way to the front and gasped with awe at the huge camp. Snowy followed and gently nudged him to face Bramblestar.

"May all cats old enough to catch their prey gather." Bramblestar roared.

All the cats that were not seriously injured, young or old made their way carefully to the huge rocky den. Hissing they nudged their companions and glared at Dusty and Snowy.

"I have called you all here right now because it is time for a few new apprentices." Bramblestar meowed.

"What!? But my kits are the only ones in the camp, and they are only 3 moons old! You aren't turning into another Brokenstar, are you?" a pale queen named Fernshadow meowed in despair.

"Of course not, Fernshadow. Runningleaf and Pebblepaw have found two very good fighting, courageous kittypets. Runningleaf strongly thinks that these two kittypets would be worthy warriors, seeing that we have so little warriors and apprentices. Besides, if anyone has any doubt about kittypets, think of Firestar." Bramblestar turned to the kittypets.

"Will you accept your duties in the clan?" Bramblestar gravely mewed.

"I-I-I," Dusty croaked looking at Snowy desperately.

"I, on behalf of Dusty and I, Hereby accept the duties to the clan." Snowy intoned gravely.

"I ask Starclan to give these two cats to give them the new names of Dustpaw and Snowpaw, as apprentices of Thunderclan." Bramblestar yowled.

A thunderous sound of cheering and hissing broke through the formality and vibrated the stony walls of the camp.

Dustpaw looked astounded at all the originally hostile cats.

"Flowershine step forward," Bramblepaw continued. "Do you accept the role of being mentor to this apprentice?"

Dustpaw saw a simply ravishing female cat step forward and gently rest her tail on him. He winced as she felt her gaze pierce through his soul.

Flowershine looked him over and snorted. She could see the lines of his powerful muscles, and rough pads. He had sharp eyes and a keen senses that were good for hunting. Dustpaw was sloppy at depending on his other senses other then eyesight and his muscles were rarely used. He was still too well fed and had the air of never ending pride.

"I, Flowershine, accept the duties of instructing this cat Dustpaw of the ways of our clan and code." Flowershine lazily mewed.

"Lightningstep, come forward," Bramblestar continued. "Do you accept the role of teaching this cat, Snowpaw?"

Snowpaw looked at the male tabby approaching her. He was thin and light on his paws. She saw rigid muscles wire around his long strong legs. His streamlined body allowed him to split through the air and run very fast. He relaxed and rested his white muzzle on her. Snowpaw shivered at the contact.

"I, Lightningstep of Thunderclan, hereby accept the duties of instructing Snowpaw the ways of our clan and the Code." Lightningstep cheerfully mewed with glowing eyes.

All the cats left to attend to their duties which left Snowpaw, Dustpaw and their new mentors alone. Flowershine looked at Dustpaw with such an icy look that Duspaw involuntarily shuddered. She then raked her gaze away from Dustpaw and looked coldly at Snowpaw. Snowpaw too flinched at her gaze.

"Come with me." Flowershine curtly spoke. Each mew seeming to freeze in the air.

Dustpaw stumbled next to her only to be left behind as she lept forward and raced out the entrance. Flowershine stopped and traded a few words with a pretty cat by the entry. That cat stepped up to him and Snowpaw and looked them over. In contrast to Flowershine's freezing look, this cat had a warm loving gaze that radiated kindness.

"I am Spottedstream, Flowershine's sister." Spottedstream meowed as she inclined her head. Directing her words to Flowershine she said, "Can you not try to kill every cat that becomes your apprentice?"

"Only if they do not bother me," spat another word she swept out of the lichen that bordered the opening and impatiently sharpened her claws against the trunk of a fallen tree as she waited for Dustpaw.

Dustpaw looked at the gouges left by her claws and gulped. The grooves sank several paw lengths into the wood. White maggots squirmed an writhed below the rotting flesh of the wood. Flowershine sliced through the wood, neatly killing the maggot. When Dustpaw looked at her she shrugged with a roll of her gleaming ruff and beckoned for him to come. She first halted at a fine scent border.

"This is the edge of our territory bordering Windclan." she paused and looked at Dustpaw's blank face. "Windclan is one of the 5 clans. They are known to be loyal and speedy. They once were our allies but no more until the last battle which was before I was born. It seems that their regular diet of rabbits had made their brains all scattered."

The pair ran to the Northeast for a while before coming to a screeching halt. Dustpaw stopped so hastily that he tumbled head on with Flowershine. With a twitch of her muscles she threw him off and into the fresh earth of the ground.

Totally ignoring him she continued talking, "This is the border against Shadowclan. They are an ambitious group and tend to have a spirit as dark of the gloomy pines. Do not misunderstand me runt, they are still a clan under Starclan and not all are evil."

"Of course Flowerstink," Dustpaw murmured so low he did not think Flowershine would catch it, but she did.

"Are you trying to test my patience," she calmly intoned.

"Yeah, try and catch me," taunted Dustpaw thinking that the scrawny cat could not match him in strength.

Of course he was completely wrong. With a blur of movement Dustpaw had barely a bit of time to figure out what was happening when he found himself head down in the mud. Trying to get up he was spun around the other way and he found the hissing face of Flowershine snarl at him, ready to tear out his throat. Gulping he withered under her bloodthirsty gaze.

"Do not underestimate me dear apprentice," Flowershine hissed menacingly, "Did you know that out of all my apprentices only one survived? Well, one claw out of line and you will be nothing but a pile of fur and bone in the dirt."

Letting him up Flowershine shifted her weight off Dustpaw's belly before trotting in the direction of the camp. Dustpaw followed at an easy lope brooding about his choice to come here.

"Hey, how did the first day go!" Snowpaw called out from somewhere near him

"What?" Dustpaw looked around.

Leaping down from the branches of the tree above him Snowpaw gracefully landed next to him. Nuzzling his neck Snowpaw purred happily. Dustpaw felt his heart thudding against his chest while his blood seemed to course rapidly to his head. Heat flushed his face as he ducked his head to lick at his chest fur. He whirled with happiness, such that he tripped and fell face first. Purring Snowpaw helped an extremely embarrassed Dustpaw up.

"Greetings Flowershine," the slender gray tom greeted them.

"Greetings Lightningstep," Flowerhsine mewed in return. "How goes the first day of training?"

"Well, we reviewed all of the scent borders and went over what Snowpaw knew and didn't know so, we've got our training pretty much planned out." replied Lightningstep. "What about you and Dustpaw?"

"Fine." Flowershine curtly mewed. "We got to all the scent borders and that is about all we did."

"Hey Flowershine!" Runningleaf ran up to the trio. "Is this now a meeting place? I think I should gather some other cats over and see what is so amazing about this patch of earth."

"Not quite yet," Flowershine dryly spoke with a mrrrow of amusment.

"It will be if more cats come." a black male tom spoke with mock despair. "Come on, it smells like rain and the last thing that you want to have a soggy nights sleep."

"As always you have faultless sense unlike the other cats around here Sunsplash," retorted Flowershine.

"Of course Flowershine, but we all have the same dream, for the clans to be whole again." Sunsplash playfully mewed while scratching his pelt against a tree.

"Like I'd want to be with those hare-brains, fish-breaths, and carrion-eaters," Runningleaf snorted while heading back to camp.

"Wait up!" complained Sunsplash.

"Come and let's see what the patrol brought back," Lightningstep lightly pushed Snowpaw to the entrance.

"Hey, stop that!" Snowpaw purred in amusement.

Dustpaw felt a surge of a wild heat flush his face, and a sudden sour twang in his heart. Dustpaw had felt nothing like it before in his whole life. A mountain of rage build in him as he clawed the dirt deeper and deeper. Without a word he strode (or rather stomped) towards the camp.

Flowershine watched with her icy eyes and noticed his sudden tightness and rage. Slipping silently through the trees she disappeared behind a bush without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dustpaw trudged in a huff through the clan entrance he saw Snowpaw happily sharing a plump thrush with Lightningstep. Barely concealing his rage and jealousy he purposely raised a cloud of dust as he stalked past the pair.

Coughing Snowpaw complained, "What are you doing?" "That was going to be my meal for the first time in moons!"

"Well, if you keep on eating the "small" portions you're fed, you'll be wider then the camp entrance," purred Lightningstep with a mrrrow of amusement.

"I'm sorry," Dustpaw curtly mewed dipping his head in mock respect.

Dustpaw then padded to the apprentice's den with a drooping tail and ears. As he stepped through the warm nests to his own in the back he cured up with a weary sigh. It was a horrid day for him and he was tired straight to the bone. Miserably he went to sleep and tried to put all his worries behind him.

Warmth filled his dreams and he found himself on a grassy knoll warm from the golden sun. Suddenly a fiery pelted cat came running from over the other side of the hill. Without thinking he dipped head in respect and waited for the cat to draw near.

"Come," the ginger tom beckoned to him with the tip of his tail.

Dustpaw still did not move and just stared.

The emerald eyes narrowed slightly, "I won't hurt you Dustpaw, I just need to show you something."

Against his will his paws moved towards the cat and followed him deeper into the territory.

"Where are we, who are you, why are you here, where are you taking me?" Dustpw questioned.

"We are in Starclan and I am Firestar," replied the tom. "As for the other questions you will know in time.

Firestar padded at an easy pace up emerald hills and through rugged forests. He the stopped right in front to a lonely mist filled forest.

"This is the Dark Forest," murmured Firestar, "This is where the traitors of the clans live and train. This is also why I have lost my last life."

Turning to face Dustpaw he looked deeply into his mud brown and rather clueless eyes. Purring at Duspaw's blank expression he began heading into the black haunting forest. Gulping,Dustpaw lifted up his head,thrust forwad his broad shoulders, an took one step into the forest.

Gasping for air Dustpaw immediately felt lightheaded as the mists sought to choke him and thicken the air. Muddy moist ground underneath him was slimy to the the touch and felt of warm sticky blood. Shaking his head to clear his mind Dustpaw then felt a whisper of a voice near him.

"Come to me," The warm luring voice purred, "Come to me and forget your troubles. Don't follow that rust pelted traitor, follow me to unspoken bliss."

Duspaw shivered and bristled his pelt as if trying to block off the sound with his thick pelt.

"Are you alright?" Firestar asked while backing up to be next to Dustpaw. "You look frightened, do you want to stop and go back?" Worry colored Firestar's rich mew as he frowned at Dustpaw's bristled tail.

"I-I-I t-think I-I w-w-w-will b-be a-a-alright," Dustpaw stammered.

Who was that cat? Her voice sounded a little like...no it couldn't be! She wouldn't be here, no this is a dream I am just panicking.

Dustpaw was completely confused as he felt his paws taking him at greater paces, almost making him speed past Firestar. Oddly the moist ground felt perfect for his roughened pads, and the mist wove familiar patterns on his pelt, it just felt so comforting as if he was made for this "dark forest"

"Yes, this was your home before my sweet," mewed the sweet voice. "Just step of the path and come to this warm alluring nest."

"No!" yowled Dustpaw in horror.

"Are you alright?" Firestar turned to look at Dustpaw. "We can go back if you like."

"No," whispered Dustpaw. "No, no, no."

It has to be her. No one has that air of authority mixed with that sweet melodic lilt in their voice. But why? Why is she here? Why is she trying take me off the wrong path?

After a long trek on the worn out and bloodstained path they arrived at a clearing with a pretty female cat. A cat seemingly identical to someone very familiar...

Oh no...NOT HER!

A beautiful cream, coffee, and ebony colored cat with strikingly blue eyes gazed at him, boring into his soul. Dustpaw's eyes were drawn to her lithe body and marble claws, her hawk eyes thickly lashed, her carefully sculpted muzzle, and the fine line of her throat pulsing with life.

"Well dear apprentice?" her voice dripped with honeyed venom.

"F-f-flowershine?"Dustpaw questioned, looking at Firestar for support.

"Thank you Firestar," Flowershine murmured. "It's about time he knows his heritage."

"The fate of the clans lies on your shoulders," Firestar dryly mewed. "I am not about to give up Thunderclan to her."

"Who's her?" Duspaw found the wit to ask, but Firestar had already padded away from earshot.

"You will know soon enough." Flowershine mewed. "You will know too soon."

Flowershine carefully walked down a bone lined path, beckoning with her tail. Dustpaw followed, already confused from this short exchange. Soon the pair arrived at another clearing, but this one was different. The air was heavy with hate, and the ground was treacherous without a firm footing. The trees bent under the stress of despair and no other vegetation dared grow in such a forsaken clearing.

On a lonely, black-cored boulder lay a blood red cat. Slowly the cat fluidly got up turning its head to look at the intruders.

"Welcome my brethren," it purred.

The silky sweet voice dripped with crystallized hate, so darkly laden with honey that Dustpaw shivered and scooted closer to Flowershine's cold pelt.

"Greetings Blood River," Flowershine mewed back in welcome, "How fares your paw?"

"Same," Blood River coldly mewed. Turning her head to stare at Dustpaw she spat in distaste. "Is this what my brood has turned to? Soft lazy pelted kittypets with no notion of rage." curling her lip Blood River snarled.

"He is my apprentice," Flowershine simply stated.

"W-w-who are y-you?" Dustpaw managed to mew.

"I am Blood River, founder of the Bloodclan prophecy, Queen of the Dark Forest." Blood River proudly mewed, head held high.

"I am Flowershine, bearer of the Bloodclan prophecy, Walker of the Dark Forest." Flowershine muttered. "He is Dustpaw, descendant of the Bloodclan prophecy, Apprentice of the Dark Forest."

"Hmph," Blood River snorted. "He is alright for a flabby kittypet." Turning her scarlet eyes to bore into Flowershine Blood River asked, "Now, why did you bring him here?"

"Firestar was woven into the prophecy." Flowershine stated. "He ought to know."

Completely confused Dustpaw looked at Flowershine for help. What is the prophecy anyway? Why is it so important? Who's Firestar? Why is Flowershine here? Who is Blood River? What is sh... A cuff broke off Dustpaw's thoughts. Whirling around he saw Flowershine yawning while languidly stretching. Snarling he lept towards her claws unsheathed.

"What did you do that for?" he yowled.

Jumping, Flowershine locked her hind paws with Dustpaw's forelegs and landed, jerking him backwards. Dustpaw then rolled away from her slashing claws and battered desperately at her soft flanks. When he drew blood, Flowershine mewed her approval before rolling and grabbing onto his tail. Looking for an opening he hurled her off into a huge pine tree, waiting for the impact.

"Mousebrain!" Flowershine snapped.

Using her powerful hind legs she used the tree as a spring to propel her towards him. Waiting for the opening he jumped out of the way last second before ducking under her belly and slashing across.

"Nice move," she snarled, not the least bit hurt.

As her fore paws hit the ground she levered herself onto both fore legs, using her hind legs as a battering ram to push the offending claws out of her way. Twisting sideways Dustpaw was suddenly assaulted with a hurricane of claws and teeth as Flowershine gained the offensive. Unable to dodge the incoming blows, he took the punishment as he waited for her tire out. Never had he ever felt such might through the steel rods of her legs, the daggers of her claws, and the battering ram of her head. Fire rippled through his body through his stomach. Soon a hazy red mist drew around everything, making the world seem red in the veil of his fury. As strength coursed through his aching muscles he rammed forward, catching Flowershine by surprise. Spitting her fury she latched onto his scruff as he ducked under and jerked her front body up to throw him backwards. Dustpaw landed with a thud, momentarily dazed from the impact. Not waiting for him to recover, Flowershine rammed forward, slamming him into a tree and held her jaw in position to snap off his head.

"ENOUGH!" Blood River commanded.

Flowershine backed off, licking a scratch on her lower flank. By then Dustpaw had already retreated away from the mists of the Dark Forest. Waking up in his cozy down lined nest he found Snowpaw's gentle blue eyes looking down at him. Worry pooled from her eyes as she gently nudged him up.

"Are you alright?" She mewed anxiously. "You were tossing and turning and I thought you had a nightmare."

"Yeah," Dustpaw lamely mewed, feeling a surge of heat color his face.

"Anyway, Flowershine says you, me, and Lightningstep are to train together." Snowpaw excitedly mewed.

"What about her then?" Dustpaw questioned quietly.

"Oh," Snowpaw flicked her tail. "She said that Spottedstream asked her to join the patrol."

Feeling foolish Dustpaw staggered up from his nest. Groaning he felt as if he had been run over by several badgers. Every muscle screamed in protest as he got up on lead filled paws. Grimacing he followed a bouncy Snowpaw to join an equally enthusiastic Lightningstep. At the entrance he turned and saw, or rather felt, the icy gaze of his mentor. Flowershine had not left for the patrol. A shiver ran up his spine. He blinked, and then she was gone, as if she had never been there. Only paw-prints with their characteristic long clawed paw prints remained. As Dustpaw ran out to join Snowpaw he saw that Lightningstep was already far off heading to the training grounds. When he finally caught up he saw that the clearing was empty.

"I asked Bramblestar to keep the clearing clear," explained Lightningstep.

"Really, " Snowpaw was one whisker length away from Lightningstep. "Thanks!"

"Today we are going to work on fighting techniques." Lightningstep mewed.

"But aren't apprentices supposed to learn to hunt first?" questioned Snowpaw.

"Usually, but Flowershine asked me to teach you how to defend yourself, especially because the tensions between the clans are higher than usual."Lightnngstep explained.

"Flowershine this and that," muttered Dustpaw. "I just don't understand why everyone respects 's only a warrior."

"So Snowpaw and Dustpaw," Lightningstep resumed his mentor like tone. "I want a freestyle fighting, but remember to keep your claws sheathed."

"Okay!" both apprentices eagerly agreed.

"Fuzzyface here I come!" yowled Snowpaw.

Dustpaw did not exchange an insult. He was too busy trying to keep the flash of white fur and claws away from him. Desperately he lashed out wildly trying to catch her off guard.

"This'll be a quick match. Snowpaw's got Dustpaw beat sure and good." Lightningstep thought.

Suddenly Bramblestar appeared next to him.

"Hmmm, " he mewed critically. "It might be time for a competition with mentor against mentor and apprentice against apprentice."

"Not again," Lightningstep groaned. Facing Flowershine was impossible for any cat in the Thunderclan.

"Come on!" Lightningstep suddenly yowled. "We're heading for camp you two."

Stopped in mid blow both Snowpaw and Dustpaw stared at Lightningstep. Trudging back to camp Dustpaw sullenly looked at Snowpaw and Lightningstep happily chatting. Jealousy raged through him like fire ripping through a forest.

When they got back to camp, Flowershine was waiting patiently, absentmindedly sharpening her claws against the hard rock of the the stragglers Lightningstep, Snowpaw, and Dustpaw, and she straightened.

"Ready for the match?" she mewed, her voice colder than the wind tearing through trees during leafall.

"Ready when you are," Lightningstep replied as though he had already given up, "Snowpaw, Dustpaw, are you ready?"

"Yes!" they both said in unison enthusiasm lighting up both pairs of eyes.

Flowershine rolled her eyes, "Let's just end this thing now."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is going to be interesting," murmured Spottedstream as she led the whole clan into the clearing.

Great, Lightningstep thought, I just love humiliating myself in front of the clan. By then all the cats were gathered, most of them still in the safety of their dens. Some battles did turn a little heated.

"First is a match between the apprentices," Spottedstream.

Whoosh! Snowpaw slammed into Dustpaw in a flash of fur and claw. Dustpaw stumbled and lashed out with his right paw to her right flank. Desperately he tried to conjure the feeling he had in his dream, I feel different. There's no energy and I can't plan the next move well. It's as if I am a different cat altogether. Snowpaw easily ducked with a swerve to the left. Dustpaw intercepted with a crushing hammer-blow as he charged at her. She easily evaded the furious blow again with a slight shift in her weight. Weaving and ducking, Snowpaw avoided most of his murderous onslaught. Dustpaw picked up the sigh of the cats as they adopted almost bored looks. Ears burning, he struggled to land a blow on the blurry ribbon of white fur and sharp claws. Finally, with a lucky flail he caught her with his blunt sheathed paw. With a bemused expression Snowpaw gently patted his exposed throat. He suddenly heard a hiss of contempt as he felt a prickle of heat at the back of his neck as some cat was glaring at him. Turning around to see which cat was it, Dustpaw was caught by an easily avoided charge and a victorious Snowpaw happily marched around camp, a clump of dark grey fur in her jaws. Groaning he padded dejectedly to a shadowed corner.

"You have trained Snowpaw well," Flowershine mewed appreciatively.

"Enough talk," growled a now more confident Lightningstep. "Let's get this done with."

Moving faster than a striking adder he lunged at her face. It was a common ruse, lunge at the face and hope the opponent flinches, giving the opportunity to land a blow. Flowershine merely ignored him and lazily batted at the air in front of her. Spottedstream sucked in a breath. Lightningstep really has less of a chance against Flower than I thought. Flower's being serious this time around. I better stop her before she severs his spine. The last cat that challenged her was her first and last. His spine was broken neatly so that only his hindquarters were paralysed. That warrior is now completely useless, even as a medicine cat.

Lightningstep almost laughed at the lazy bat of Flowershine's paw. Even a kit could deflect that! She was going to have to do better than that. Suddenly, she jumped on him, rolled over, and batted his belly, before he could even think, and had him pinned when he tried to pounce on her. He realized that the lazy bat was to distract him from what she was really going to do. Huffing, he gave up in defeat.

Snowpaw was amused. She saw how easily Lightningstep lost, and wondered if he did it on purpose. It seemed that he was very distracted and wasn't focusing on the fight. It almost seemed to Snowpaw as if he thought this whole encounter was just a simple play fight. On the other hand, Flowershine's move had been pretty impressive. It was well timed and deadly accurate.

"Well?" Flowershine mewed triumph coloring the normally icy tones of her voice.

Lightningstep flicked his ears in amusement, "What do you want me to do? Admit defeat?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join riverclan?" Flowershine mewed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I might as well." Lightningstep snorted.

Flowershine grunted and stalked off. Bramblestar who had been watching the events with some interest cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Lightningstep.

"That marks the end of this session. The meeting is now dismissed, you may attend to your duties." Bramblestar announced.

Dustpaw and Snowpaw looked at each other with excitement. Both their stomachs growled in unison, much to the amusement of their older mentors. Flowershine, Lightningstep, Dustpaw, and Snowpaw all bounded into camp racing towards the fresh kill pile just as the newly arrived hunting patrol dropped their prey. Runningleaf lifted her head up at the sound of their arrivel.

"Well?" Runnningleaf questioned barely looking up at the dusty group.

Her question was met with a ring of stony gazes.

"Okay..." she muttered. "Go ahead and ignore me."

"Here", Runningleaf tossed a vole at Flowershine. "I bet you need to lick your wounds of defeat."

Flowershine shook her head in laughter as she caught the vole in her jaws.

Runningleaf lowered her head again as she tossed a particularily scrawny squirrel at both Dustpaw and Snowpaw. Catching the dissapointed look in their eyes Runningleaf scolded them, "It's almost newleaf, you can hold your appetites until then."

Both apprentices sheepishly lowered their heads as both Flowershine and Lightningstep struggled to hold in their laughter. Finally Lightningstep fell to the ground, sides heaving as he struggled to stop his laughter. He tried to stand back up as both apprentices glared with all their injured pride. He fell back onto the ground sucumbing to laughter again.

"You're blocking the fresh-kill pile," a brown pudgy tom knocked Lightningstep to the side.

"Mudslap, " both Runningleaf and Flowershine snarled, pelts bristling and claws unsheathing.

He brushed against Flowershine as he tried to snuggle closer to Runningleaf. She hissed and spat at him as she lashed at him with her claws. A black shadow flashed in front of her and blocked her paw with its own.

"Shadowstep," Runningleaf regained her calm composure.

"Runningleaf it's been such a long time since you've been so bouncy," Shadowstep purred. "Did you steal Jayfeather's catnip?"

"You're the only one who would anyway." Runningleaf snorted. "Remember that time when you were desperate enough to raid Jayfeather's den?"

Shadowstep anxiously looked around. "Keep your voice down, Jayfeather might-"

"Might what?" A raspy voice came from behind him.

Gulping Shadowstep turned around, his own amber eyes meeting the withering gaze of Jayfeathers own blue ones.

"Jayfeather!" A voice suddenly called out.

The whole clan paused to glance at the cat who was streaking towards them. Her normally glossy orange pelt was streaked with blood.

"Morningbloom," Jayfeather croaked out. "What is it? Are you injured?" He took a few steps towards her voice.

"No, it's Sagepaw," Morningbloom mewed.

At this statement, murmuring rippled through the clan. Sagepaw was Jayfeather's apprentice, but for a medicine cat in training she was too curious and impulsive for her own good.

"What did she get herself into this time?" Spottedstream padded into the clearing, voicing the question every cat had.

"Who's Sagepaw?" Dustpaw whispered to Snowpaw.

"I don't know," she hissed back. "Now stop talking before we get in trouble."

As if on cue, Flowershine cuffed both apprentices' ears.

"Listen," she hissed.

Rubbing his smarting ear Dustpaw tried to listen attentively.

Morningbloom was in hysterics by then and her eyes rolled wildly. She was in no condition to be questioned.

Shadowstep took pity on the poor cat and began to lick her fur, trying to calm her down.

A hush fell over the clan as Bramblestar padded slowly from his den to the clearing.

"Tell us what happened when you're ready," he boomed.

"S-s-s-agepaw w-went m-missing at th-," Morningbloom choked out a sob.

"Where?" Flowershine went forward to comfort the cat.

Dusty was taken aback. His mentor, the sadistic murderous cat, actually had a sweet side! He would have never imagined it, not even in his sweetest dreams.

"Sh-h-h-h-e went m-missing at the thunderpath!" Morningbloom wailed.

"The thunderpath!" Dustpaw's ears pricked at the sound of the new voice, "that stupid apprentice does everything I tell her not to. I will go look for her, Bramblestar." Jayfeather croaked.

"I'll go with him," Lionblaze mewed as he padded up to the clearing.

"Very well, but take an apprentice with you. How about Dustpaw? That will be a good experience for him." Bramblestar stated, tilting his head towards the bewildered apprentice.

Dustpaw looked blankly at the old golden haired cat padding resolutely towards him. He suddenly felt a nudge behind him, pushing him towards the elderly warrior.

"Errrrr," Dustpaw meowed lamely.

Suddenly, Lionblaze lashed out at his face. Startled, Dustpaw dodged the blow and grabbed onto the older tom's paw, and used his mementum to throw him to the ground. He padded over to the cat on the ground, and offered a paw to help him up. Dustpaw was in for another surprise when Lionblaze grabbed the paw and threw him to the ground. Since when do elders get stronger than me. Even more, he didn't get hurt at all. Sheepishly he took the proferred paw, and let Lionblaze pull him up.

"He's a nicely built cat," Lionblaze noted. "He's got fast reflexes, and is pretty well trained." Lionblaze nodded his head at Flowershine.

Flowershine accepted the praise with a slight nod of her own.

Padding towards the dusty haired apprentice, Jayfeather offered a bundle of herbs to Dustpaw. "These should keep up your strength in case we have to travel far."

He shoved another bundle towards Lionblaze, and stiffly stalked back towards the medicene den in the back.

Lionblaze and Dustpaw quickly gulped down the herbs, and winced simultaneously at the bitter taste.

"Come on," Lionblaze began running towards the entrance. "We can get pretty far before sunset."

"Huh?" Dustpaw automatically responded, dashing towards the entrance alongside the tawny cat.


End file.
